I'm Fine
by OccupiedOxen
Summary: "Elsa." I mumble. "I'm fine." I here her chuckle gently and I shut my eyes. Non incest, modern AU, Elsanna
1. Prologue

Do you ever feel lost, like you're drifting in the abyss that is your own mind when you lie awake at night? A sense of hopelessness accompanied with it. Often dwelling on the past? What more could you of done with your time on earth?

I lie that way now, only I'm a little different then you. Maybe your thinking about what would of happened if you hadn't fallen in love, or maybe your thinking about past loved ones.

You see whereas you maybe sitting down, lying in your bed, or sitting sprawled on your couch. I'm lying in a hospital bed, and instead of thinking about what I regret and dwelling on past memories that leave a sour feeling in your heart, I'm thinking about what it would be like if I hadn't had cancer.

I can remember faintly the days where I'd pull my hair into signature twin braids and jump around happily in brightly colored clothing. I recall the time when a was a puffy faced youthful child whom adored winter. I also can remember the first day I met my beautiful girlfriend.

You see that's what counts in small moments where your life is slowly deteriorating in front of your eyes. You can't let yourself believe you're dying, I learned this when I first came to the hospital. The happy moments help somewhat, though they can't take away all the pain.

That's what morphine is for.

It also helps if you have an incredibly cute girl gripping your hand like it's a lifeline.

Even if her eyes are red rimmed and puffy from crying.

It's hard for her, I was sure she'd leave me when I first told her I had cancer, I was crying I remember she was so scared. She came to the hospital right away though and she swore she'd be here for me.

Back then though I didn't believe a word if it.

You lose yourself in the faint beeps of your heart beat monitor and the sanitary smell of hospital. It made crazy sitting in a bed all day doing absolutely nothing. It also made me believe I'd loose my girlfriend, once the chemotherapy kicks in you realize you'll lose your hair soon. That hurt more then anything, I mean why would she want me if I was just some bald freak cancer patient.

That's when she had walked in the hospital with no hair just as I was. I was flabbergasted, my girlfriend, my beautiful platinum-blonde headed girlfriend, buzz cut her hair. For me no less.

That's when I was sure she wouldn't leave me. After all she was all I had left. I was 20 when l lost my parents, I took it hard. I was in denial at first, wanting to believe they were still alive. Then I got mad, mad at the world for taking them away. I brightened up a bit after adapting to no longer seeing them. I accepted it, but I wasn't happy about it. I was stuck in a rut till I met my girlfriend.

I wasn't a graceful person, I stuttered, I tripped, I was a mess. Everything she was not. Somehow though I got this beautiful girl to fall head over heels in love with me.

Then everything when horribly wrong. At the young age of 22 I was diagnosed with cancer, a large tumor under my kneecap. It was suspected to be ACL damage, but they were terribly wrong.

I think I'm dying, but they won't tell me that. They'll sugar coat it and tell me I'll be fine. I'm used to it though.

The hospital sheets feel cold not like the ones at home that me and my girlfriend cuddle into on cold nights.

I wanted to marry her before I die, I was going to buy the ring next weekend but I ended up here instead.

"Anna?" She chrips pulling our entangled hands up to her lips to lay a soft kiss on my knuckles, though I can hardly feel it my hands are so numb.

She was crying a lot earlier, that's why I think I'm dying, she's normally so strong. Right now though she looks just as bad as I do but that's fine, as long as she's here I'll always be fine.

"Yes, Elsa?" I reply weekly.

It's pathetic really, lying here and feeling completely useless. I used to do track, I used to be so active. I used to have more friends. That all ends when you start dying though.

"I love you." She whispers gently against my hand, her eyes fluttering shut tears trickling out from underneath them.

I don't like seeing her sad. Normally she's my only ray of sunshine on these dark days.

"Elsa." I mumble. "I'm fine." Ihear her chuckle gently and I shut my eyes. "I love you, too." I say with a faint breath.

I just want one last day with her, I want to show her how much I love her. I want one more day where I could walk out of here with her and just sweep her off her feet.

I have a wish. I haven't used it. I planned on using it for our wedding. If she agreed of course. That plan failed though, miserable actually. I think this might be my last day. You kinda prepare yourself for this, savoring the days your able to enjoy. For me that of course is everyday I see Elsa.

When I could take her on dates and spoil her, oh so long ago I didn't really savor the small stuff. I regret that now.

I know she does, too.

I smile sourly my lips quivering. "I just want one more day." I whisper.

I hear Elsa take a shaky breath. "God, Anna." She whimpers. "I do, too"

I open my eyes and smile at her, and she giggles softly against my hand. "You're beautiful." I whisper, whether it be from my weakness or it be my intention to I'm not sure.

Elsa smiles, it's not happy though as it's filled with too much sorrow for it to be. "I don't wanna loose you." she chokes.

I can't help but flash a genuine smile at her. "I'm not dead yet." I mumble.

Tears are shamelessly falling from her face now and she doesn't brother to try to stop the sobs that rack her body, and for once neither to I.

X X X X

I apologize for my terrible English skills.


	2. I'm fine, really!

Asphalt, that's all I register is hard asphalt.

Damn it, that hurts.

I pull my hands up off of the the ground and wince, just as I suspected. There's so much gravel inloged in the palms of my hands I could fear I was turning into a rock.

I groaned and stood up. The woman I'd bumped into starred back at me her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled. I could hear the bag she was holding hit the ground before she looked me over. Her eyes widened, more then they were now at least, and I could see the fear in her eyes. "Y - your knees..." I could faintly hear her whisper and I glanced down.

Sure enough gravel covered my knees and blood poured down to dye my white socks a permanent red and I grimaced, pain stinging in them.

It wasn't so bad, it was my fault after all I'd been the one who bumped into her, too cault up in my own thoughts.

I did that a lot, thinking so deeply that I had no idea of my surroundings, this was no exception. Except I did seem to of bumped into an exceptionally beautiful woman.

Her hair was that of platinum, pulled up into an perfect bun. Her skin was a pale white, nearly that of snow. Red full lips were outlining perfectly straight white teeth. Her white blouse met a deep navy blue pencil skirt that led to long beautiful legs that ended in black heels. A perfectly petite and manicured hand was currently running through said perfect hair and teeth currently occupied with biting down on the woman's bottom lip.

I grinned at her, it was my goofy grin the one that made everything better, the kind of smile that was warm an comforting, like coco on a cold winter day. "I'm fine." I assured laughing at my own stupidity. "I ran into you anyway." I chuckled.

To my misfortune the girl still stood mouth agape in horror as she watched blood pour down my legs and my fingertips drip with blood.

She shook her head hair bouncing with it. "Y - you, I can't let you go home like this." The woman frowned. "My house is just down the street I could take you there and clean you up." She offered.

I grinned again, big and goofy. "As long as you're not an axe murderer, that would be lovely." I say, my knees and hands were starting to burn pretty badly anyway.

It was the kinda burn that only stung if the wind blew past it, if you were still enough it wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately for me autumn is a very windy season.

"O - okay." The woman said grabbing her bag from off the ground and slinging it with ease over her shoulder.

I notice her finger nails are perfectly trimmed and are painted with much pristine. They are a deep blue, almost black, clearly painted that way to match her skirt.

I glance up to be greeted with her eyes. They're an overwhelming blue, light but deep and filled with emotion, she looks like the type of woman who has a lot to say.

"It's this way." She pointed out. "Follow me." I nodded my footsteps falling in place hers. I barely notice the sting in my hands and knees as I watch her bun bounces when she walks.

Incredibly blonde, overwhelmingly so.

Her hips sway with every step she takes I can't help but notice this, her clothes look expensive unlike my own. There completely straitened, not a wrinkle is heald on the perfect fabric and I smile to myself.

I like this woman.

"What's your name?" I ask over the silence and chirping of birds, waiting for a response.

She seems like the business-y type, what with the way she's dressed. Unlike me, what with my copper braids unkempt and my superman t-shirt wrinkled. She's different, a good different.

"Elsa, Elsa Dahle." Her voice was no longer filled with shock and worry and I could hear the properness behind it. It was solid and perfect, unlike my own chipper voice.

She turned to me and smiled. "What's yours?" she asked.

I only smiled stupidly back at her. "My what?" I asked, lost in the natural sway of the woman named Elsa.

I could hear a soft chuckle emit from the woman and I raised an eyebrow, she turned to me still chuckling. "Your name." She clarified.

A cold stone sank it my stomach. Unease came with it.

Idiot she wants to know your name, god pay attention.

I swallowed. "It's Anna Arrendelle." I grinned. "If I do say so myself Miss. Dahle it was quite the pleasure to bump into on this, exquisite evening." I piped intriguingly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she turned into a quaint houses yard, presumably, her own. "Pleasure is all mine." She beamed.

Suddenly the cold stones in my stomach turned into burning hot coals. It was easy to talk to this girl. I like it. Though there was faint nervousness, I knew better then to let it get the better of me.

Her lawn was cut ever so perfectly I noticed as I walked on the sidewalk that led to a pearl white door. The sidewalk itself held no cracks, perfect just as the woman beside me. The door nob was a perfectly polished gold, and contrasted well with the sliver key Elsa slid into the lock.

She held the door open for me smiling sadly when she realized the bleeding had yet to cease. I nodded graciously her way and stepped into the small entry room.

There was a staircase in front of me and arches that led to different rooms on either side of me. Next to the staircase was a hallway that led to a door.

I turned and looked at her. "Where am I going?" I asked looking around.

She set her bag down. "Upstairs, first door on the left." She informs. "I'll be up there in a minute, need to grab a first aid kit."

I nod and shoot her a smile before walking to the steps. The railing is white, while the walls are a deep blue, almost the shade of Elsa's nails. Possibly lighter. Though it would be easier to tell if her hand was flush up against the wall

The stairs aren't carpeted, there wood, stained a very dark brown. The dark contrast of the house is comforting almost.

I smile when I hit the top of the steps, the walls are a lighter shade of blue while the trim of the walls are still white.

Boy, she must have a thing about blue.

Sure enough the mysterious first door on the left led to a bathroom. It wasn't just any bathroom though. It was the expensive kind. The ones with the huge showers, and toilets that flushed themselves. The tile flooring looked like stone and the walls were an even darker blue then the entry way. A marble counter top lined the sink, it too looked like stones. Large mirrors hung just above it.

That's it.

There was no doubt in my mind.

Elsa Dahle was rich.

I hopped up onto the counter and situated myself. My hands felt worse then my knees even though they themselves looked worse. It was probably because there was so much gravel in them. I winced when I saw my knees, they definitely did look worse.

I didn't bother the close the door, I knew Elsa would arrive soon. And arrive she did.

She was panicking for one, muttering senseless apologies, and she didn't seem to of gotten bothered that I got a little blood on the counter top. She was rummaging through the kit searching for whatever, she seemed very jumpy, like a chipmunk.

It was cute.

So I smiled and I didn't stop smiling, I just smiled at her while she pulled out hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball.

She looked at me with concern filled beautiful blue eyes, I smiled. "This is probably gonna sting." She whispered while she cleaned away the blood first with a wet paper towel.

Still I smiled at her. Even when she pressed the cotton ball that was damp with the peroxide into my knee I smiled.

She really was sorry. I did this sort of thing all the time. Elsa was the first to actually care. She was the first to offer any sort of help and I couldn't recall the last time I liked a total stranger so much.

I hadn't noticed she was putting bandages on my knees, I was to cault up in the concentration in her eyes. The way her brow creased ever so slightly, and the way the very tip of her tongue peeked out of the corner of her lips was quite endearing.

"Hands?" She asked, waiting for me to turn them over. I did.

I didn't have to wince she did for me and she shot me a sorry smile, so I shot her back a happy one. She wiped what blood she could get and pulled out tweezers.

Once again she smiled at me sadly. "I'm so sorry." She said looking at the gravel in my hands before looking back up at my teal eyes.

"Hey," I said. "I'm fine, really!" I assured with a smile.

She smiled back and went to work with the tweezers, concentration settling over her pristine features once more.

There were at least fifteen decent chunks in my hands and she cleaned them as best she could. I was great full. I hadn't really want to walk home dripping blood. She wrapped my sore hands and I stood up. She shut the first aid kit and I smiled at her again.

I really really like her...

"Thanks." I say looking down at my bandaged knees.

"I couldn't let you go home like that." Elsa says. "Lord knows what you parents would say."

Something in my heart tugs and I can feel my eyes sting. "Y-yea..." I nod and blink for a long second, this was going so well. Did I really look that young?

I glance over into the mirror fir a slight second. Yea... I do.

"I gotta go." I say trying not to let my voice falter. I brush past her gently and make my way to the stairs. Before I get to the door however she stops me.

"Anna!" She called out rushing down the steps. "Anna, wait." I turned, tears still threatening to spill.

She stopped a mere few inches in front of me. She simply grabs my hand and sets a crumpled piece of paper in it. I nod and sigh.

"Thanks again, Elsa." I mumble shutting her front door behind me.

I sigh and open the paper she gave to me. Scrawled out out notebook paper is her number and a note that read.

Call me sometime,

Elsa

I smiled again, big and definitely goofy. My heart beat picked up and I glanced back at her house, in the left side window stood the tall blonde woman who had patched me up. I grinned even more and waved at her. I bounced around happily, nearly tripping a few more times, I could see Elsa laugh at me from in the window.

For once I did some right.

My heart swelled, my stomach fluttered. I didn't even try and she liked me! I couldn't stop my ear-splitting grin. I felt happy, genuinely happy. I hadn't smiled this much since before I lost my parents. I could get used to this weightless happy feeling. I could get used to Elsa.

I could be happy again!

I didn't stop smiling till I got home.

X X X X

Once again, sorry for my sucky English skills.


End file.
